The Piece of Paper
by LilianClassic
Summary: Fuu comes back only to find Mugen working on something...what is he up to now?


**AN: Hey guys! I'm back for a bit because I got this little plotbunny and I wanted to write something! Whoo, it's been a while! :D**

The Piece of Paper

The room was dim when Fuu got back, the yellow candlelight illuminating the bland walls, the lone window letting in a bit of blue moonlight that splayed across the wooden floor. Her eyes followed the light and they landed on a pair of boney outstretched legs laying across each other, toes curling and uncurling, tan skin looking even tanner in the glow of the room, blue tattoos enveloping the ankles. It was Mugen, of course, splayed out on his belly, a dozen stacks of papers sitting around his bushy head, his slim fingers grasping a brush, forcefully splashing ink across a page.

Fuu raised a brow and gave a little sigh, "Don't tell me _this _is what you've been doing all day?"

Mugen kept scribbling away, muttering pronunciations to himself, his brush gliding along.

"**Aheemmm**", Fuu coughed into her curled fist.

"Yo." He didn't even look up at her.

"I _said_," she stressed, laying a bag of rice ballsdown on the floor that she had managed to procure that evening, "is that what you've been doing with your time all day?"

She saw the mop of hair bob up and down for a split second and her eyes grew into slits.

Mugen had recently learned how to read and write, and ever since then he'd done nothing else but flop around on the floor, or in the dirt, or anywhere else where he could manage to write one or two words down. At first she found it somewhat charming (well, as charming as Mugen could be considered) but now she found it excruciatingly obnoxious, especially on account of this was now how he spent a majority of his time. Some bodyguard he was turning out to be.

"How did you even get all of that paper and ink?" she asked flatly.

Mugen turned his head back and flashed her a little smile. "Don't matter."

What, so now he was stealing paper and ink? Fuu never thought she'd see the day. "You mean to tell me that while Jin and I have spent the whole day looking for some food and money, you've been out stealing pieces of paper and locking yourself in this shabby hotel room to…what are you even writing?" her hands were now placed firmly on his hips, her head cocked to the side, trying to sneak a peek at what he was working on from across the room. Mugen was now back to happily continuing his work, his head turned back to the piece of paper he was writing on.

"What'sa matter with that? You sit around on your fat ass for half the night scribblin' away in you little book. Besides I ain't just writin' stuff."

Fuu's eyes grew even smaller at this comment and she sniffed indignantly, puffing up little bird about to squawk.

"For your information, Mugen," she started, taking a few strides over to where he was jotting away, "that's my diary. It holds a lot of important stuff…are you working on one right now or something? Because from how you're laying there, that's what it looks like."

He slowly turned his head up at her and shot her a sour look, his lips pursing a little bit like they tended to do when he was pissed or confused or both. "Whadaya mean?"

"I mean you look like a teenage girl with how you're drooped out on the floor there," she pointed to his leisurely body. "Your little chicken legs are even crossed."

Mugen quickly unlocked his legs and grunted. His eyes turned into slits, his pupils reflecting the yellow light of the candles in them. It was silent for a moment until Fuu sat down by his head, leaning over, trying to get a look at the paper that he was dripping ink all over.

"Let me see, I can't read your terrible handwriting from here."

"Fuck you," his legs shot out from under him and he was suddenly crouching, taking the papers and stuffing them all into one pile, even the one that still had wet ink on it.

"Come on," she whined, flashing him some puppy dog eyes, "I want to see."

"No way, why would I show you?"

"Please?" she grabbed a hold of his red shirt, tugging a bit.

"No," Mugen, who had the papers scooped up into his hands, turned the other direction, having his back face towards Fuu.

"Mugen, now you have me thinking that it's something you're really embarrassed about," her face screwed up into an ugly giggle, her round cheeks flushing pink, and she brought her hands up to stifle her chortles.

He kept his back to her.

"That or something really perverted," she said rather seriously all of a sudden, her eyes squinting like they did earlier and her hands dropping back down and crossing in front of her chest.

"It's something about me, isn't it?!" she gasped. "I knew it!"

Mugen turned his head around slowly, his mouth slightly ajar, his eyes droopy and displaying a flash of exasperation in them.

Fuu nodded her head, "Oh, you know you can't hide anything from me."

"Hmph, fine," he rolled his eyes. "Go get me on of them rice balls over there and I'll show ya," Mugen motioned to the bag across the room with a flick of his head.

"Will do", she gave him a salute with her index finger and hopped up to get the _dangos _that she had left by the door.

Heheh, she thought delightedly to herself. She knew it, she just knew that Mugen had been writing about her, I mean how could he not? She was just so damn cute, it was honestly impossible for any man to not have even a small crush on her. She was the stuff poetry was made from…well, or whatever she would call Mugen's stuff. She bent down to grab the bag and gave herself a cocky smile. Perhaps his incessant writing was rather charming after all, Mugen did have a certain allure about him she admitted to herself with a giggle. Sure he was a big, fat, stupid jerk half the time, but hey, he was her big, fat stupid jerk. Surely that meant something, right?

She skipped back over to him and handed him a rice ball_. _Mugen threw it in his mouth and shoved some of the papers toward her, chewing loudly and getting bits of rice all over the papers. She didn't mind though, she sat right back down and took the papers, mentally preparing herself for the flattery she was surely about to receive.

Fuu grinned and spied down at the papers with an expectant smile.

'Mugen is cool. Mugen is a badass. Mugen is awesome. She flipped to the next page. Mugen is hungry. Mugen is horny. Mugen needs to go to the bathroom.'

Fuu's brows shot up, her face a mask of confusion. What was this stuff?! Ok, maybe it was a bit extreme to expect poetry out of the cocky bastard, but she at least expected something better than this! She flipped to the next page and let out an incredulous grunt.

'Everyone wants Mugen's package. Ask your mom how Mugen was last night. Mugen is horny again.'

"Mugen!" Fuu screeched, throwing the papers to the ground, her chest heaving a bit. Mugen was again lounging on the floor, his elbow propped up under him, his hand cradling his lean face, the dark stubble of his chin brushing up against his tan fingers.

"Hmm?" he calmly looked down to the papers that were scattered on the wooden floor, as if he hadn't even heard her outburst. "Oh, whoops. The one I wrote about you must be over here," he reached for a piece of paper behind his back and gave her a little smirk and wink when he handed it to her.

"So I was right, you were keeping a diary." Fuu snatched it from his hand and glowered at him for a moment before resting her eyes down to the page.

The yellow tinted sheet held a few gentle strokes in the shape of a girl, Fuu more specifically. It was a full body shot; he had managed to capture her round face, the chopsticks situated in her chocolate locks, her slim frame and her petite feet slipped in her favorite sandals that she was constantly tripping over. The details were very amateur on an artistic scale, but Fuu let out a little squeak anyway.

She looked at Mugen over the piece of paper and saw his lips curled up into a smirk. "Mugen," she piped, "you really drew this?"

"Every stroke, girly, told ya I wasn't just writin'."

She held the piece of paper up to her chest, smiling like a goof, her eyes suddenly becoming misty. "You must have spent a lot of time on this," she whispered. Her mind was racing, her head pounding with raw emotion. To think that Mugen of all people had made her something, something that must have encapsulated whatever his feelings were about her.

"Yep," he nodded, continuing to give her that grin.

"I-I don't know what to say," she choked, her lips wiggling, she wiped her nose, trying to keep a bit of snot from running down it.

"That's not even the best part…look on the back."

Fuu gasped in excitement and spun the piece of paper around, moving her hand up to her eyes to wipe away some of the tears that were damming up.

Good old Mugen, she mused, she knew that there was some form of goodness in his heart. He was almost like a schoolboy, making her something so simple and nice to get her girlish affections. She gave a little giggle that ended up sounding more like the honk of a goose and focused on the back of the picture in her hands.

This time the drawing was broken up into sections, with Mugen taking much more care considering the details of the sketches. The first section was her face, carefully sketched out to look like her own except…what the…Mugen had slapped on a double chin and sloppily jotted down on the side: "Double chin after stuffs self. But manages to work it off by yapping for hours after." Fuu's pink nailed fingers suddenly gripped the paper with more force, her eyes slugging down to the next section. Her chest was drawn out now, covered by some poofy fabric that was supposed to be her kimono. Next to it read "chest is flatter than mine" with a cartoonish picture of Mugen's face winking up at her. Fuu's eyes suddenly became dry and bloodshot, her breath beginning to sound raspy. Last but not least Mugen had carefully sketched a picture of her feet, looking a lot more veiny and flat than she liked to admit. Scrawled on the side was yet another lovely note, this time reading "Flat and stupid feet, both lefties? Also smells worse than my ballsack after a fight."

Fuu suddenly heard a snort of laughter erupting next to her. She dropped the piece of paper and looked over at Mugen who was howling with laughter on the floor, flopping around like a fish fresh out of water.

"Ahaha, I knew you'd get some dumb ass smile on your face from that picture, ahaha, but you actually started crying!" he screamed with laughter, rolling around, clutching his sides, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Oh, man, Fuu, you really are a class A suckeeerrr!"

She began to shake, her hands balled up into little fists, her eyes bulging out of her head. Mugen just kept going, completely ignoring the fact that Fuu was about to blow like Mt. Fuji.

"Oh man, oh man," he choked, "You gave me a better reaction than I thought. 'You must have spent a lot of time on this'", he mocked, fluttering his eyelashes and clasping his hands together like a young girl. "Hell yeah, you got that right, girly." He burst out laughing again, this time giggling like a maniac.

"Mugen, you…PRICK!" she screeched like a banshee, springing up and landing on Mugen's back his unsuspecting body got stiff for a split second when he realized just what she was about to do. Fuu gripped some of his thick, black hair through her fingers and slammed his face down onto the floor as hard as she could manage. Despite the loud thud she heard when his face made contact with the wood she could still hear some stifled sniggers coming from the floorboards.

"You insensitive asshole!" She brought his head up again and tried to slam it down once more but Mugen just kept laughing.

"Don't be such a bad sport, Fuu", he giggled again, his eyes now overflowing with tears. Fuu managed to slam his head back down again, but this time he moved his face to the side so only his cheek got the brunt force. "If I didn't know any better I would say you're mad or somethin' right now."

Suddenly they both heard the door slide open and they simultaneously looked over to Jin who was standing in the entrance. Jin gave them a blank stare, observing the papers that were strewn around the room and Fuu's small frame clutching Mugen's hair, trying to smash his face down harder into the ground.

"What are you two doing now?" he sighed, fixing his glasses just to make sure he knew what he was seeing was real. "Can't we go one night any bickering?"

* * *

**What do you think? I hope they weren't too OOC :P I might come back and fix this up later, but I really wanted to post it now. Reviews appreciated! :] **


End file.
